Clandestine Liaison
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is at a new school with a new job, only her job sends her somewhere she's not sure she wants to be. Can she survive being undercover in a sorority? She just might when Owen becomes her ally. ONE SHOT fluff and smut starring Clowen!


**First I was finally able to answer several guest reviews going back to last week so guest reviews check my profile page. Also note that you can now contact me through the website, the link is on my profile page.**

**Now for this story:**

**Legal ~ I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important information to have before reading ****or you will get confused****!**

***Adam did not die, he is alive and well and still dating Becky.**

***Likewise Drew never dated Becky; he did breakup with Bianca and dated Clare for a short time.**

***Zoe doesn't exist and was therefore never raped and never dated Drew.**

***Clare and Eli did get back together after she dated Drew.**

***Vocabulary: ****Lavaliere****: necklace bearing the letters of a fraternity and given to a girl to symbolize romantic commitment.**

***The rest should be explained in the fic so enjoy.**

**Clandestine Liaison**

**(CLARE)**

I put my books away and set out my pictures to make this room feel more like home, most of the pictures are of me and Adam, but I had one of us three misfits, one of me Adam and Drew, one of me Alli and Jenna and even one of me and Eli at prom a few short months ago. It was nice of him to come back from New York to take me to prom. I had no family portraits but as far as I was concerned I didn't need one. I was hanging my mirror above my dresser when I heard footsteps and turned back to see Tiffany, yes the president of the Zeta Delta chapter at UBC was named Tiffany.

"Need some help?" She asks coming over and helping me hang the mirror.

"Thanks Tiffany," I smile.

"No problem, we're going to a party at the house of our brother fraternity so you should shower and then meet in the living room, we have to go over some things for the party. All new pledges will have special rules," Tiffany informs me.

"Okay," I nod getting down from the dresser.

She leaves my room closing the door and I grab my toiletries bag still in my suitcase going into my private washroom to shower. I had to admit the sorority house was very nice and definitely better than living in the dorms or the off campus apartment I was going to move into. Although after everything I'd been put through in Rush Week I still didn't think the plush private rooms and washrooms were worth it. I wasn't here because I wanted to be part of a sorority; I had no interest in being part of a sorority. I also wasn't trying to get better living arrangements, I was here on assignment.

When I found out I'd been accepted to UBC I had looked for jobs at local papers. After submitting several writing samples I had been hired by The Vancouver Courier. I was a part time junior reporter and my very first assignment was to go undercover in a sorority and do a series on living the Greek life. I'd already turned in my first story, it was all about rush week but of course I'd used a pseudonym so no one in the sorority knew it was me. I'd gone by the name Madam Plath, it was a call back to my days as Madam DeGrassi and a nod to Miss Dawes making a comment that Eli and I were like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes.

There wasn't a set period of time for this story; I think the editor wanted me to do it for as long as I could stand it. I wanted to quit almost hourly during Rush Week, the tasks and the things they had us doing were ridiculous and usually embarrassing. I had come to the conclusion that you either had to be at least semi-sociopathic or have a desperate need to belong in order to join a sorority or a fraternity. I had to join under my real name of course since I was going to this school but at least my editor had made some creative backstory and family history for me to pretty much guarantee I would get in. According to my cover story I was from a wealthy family and my grandmother had been in a chapter of Zeta Delta in Ottawa. My father was a high priced lawyer and my mother came from family money, it was a simple backstory but that made it easier to keep straight.

I get out of the shower and put on my bathrobe, barely able to get it on before there's a knock on my door.

"Clare we're all gathering," Elle tells me, she's the sorority secretary.

"Okay I'll be right there, I just need to dress," I reply.

"No keep the robe on, hey nice pictures, who's the guy in most of them? Is he your boyfriend?" Elle asks.

"No that's Adam he's my best friend," I correct.

"He's hot, who's this guy?" She asks pointing to Drew.

"Drew, I did date him but he's engaged now, well engaged again," I tell her.

"Pity, well come on," Elle shrugs setting down my picture and dragging me out to the living room.

I sit on the sofa next to another new member and look at the veritable living Barbies that make up the sorority's executive council. Tiffany resembled Bianca a little but Tiffany had a thinner face and a mass of thick deep red curls instead of black ones. Tiffany also had fairer skin than I and deep green eyes like Eli. She was gorgeous like the kind of gorgeous you were sure didn't actually exist in reality. Lilah is five foot nine, skinny blonde with chocolate brown eyes, she's the Vice President. Elle has chestnut brown hair, dark blue eyes like Drew and Bianca's body. Maxine, the Treasurer, has short black hair with light green eyes and looks like Mia a little. Actually most of the girls in this sorority were movie star gorgeous and I was totally out of my league but hopefully I only had to stay undercover for a couple of months.

"Listen up new members tonight is a very special party and all new members will be up for auction," Tiffany informs us and I feel my heart stop. "If a fraternity brother buys you then you are his sorority slave for the next week and that means you do anything he wants. There are some limits of course but sex should be okay as long as it's not group sex, BDSM or anything else you're uncomfortable with," Tiffany says and the girl next to me raises her hand.

"What if we don't want to do this, I don't want to have sex with some random guy I don't know and I don't want to be a slave," says the girl.

"Then you're out," Tiffany tells her waving her hand to dismiss the girl.

"Be auctioned or pack your room," Lilah tells us all.

I don't want to be auctioned and I think these girls are all crazy, being auctioned to be a slave is ludicrous and I'm hoping it's a joke. I'm not a virgin, I lost my virginity to Eli on prom night when he graduated and for the month I dated Drew that was pretty much our entire relationship. Mostly because that was most of the attraction, Drew is sweet but he's not bright and we shared nothing on an intellectual or emotional level. I really don't know how Bianca stayed with him for so long or puts up with him now. My relationship with Drew was short and hot and when he told me he was in love with Bianca again, or probably still, we parted as friends. Actually Bianca and I had become close friends since they had gotten back together. I had gotten back together with Eli for a couple of months but we broke up in the summer knowing we couldn't do long distance across the country. While we were together Eli and I had been having sex of course.

So I wasn't a virgin but I didn't want to be some random guy's sex slave either. I also don't want to be kicked out because I am determined to keep on this assignment. I raise my hand and hope I'm not about to be kicked out.

"Yes Clare?" Tiffany asks.

"So we're going to be sex slaves? That has to be against university policy," I comment.

"No not a sex slave there are rules, you don't have to sex with them but be willing to. This is our brother fraternity remember and most girls in Zeta Delta date the guys in Kappa Gamma Mu. The guys have rules too but sex usually happens, most of what you'll do is making them food and cleaning their rooms stuff like that. If they try anything you aren't okay with you bring it to the council," Tiffany says.

"We have lingerie and dresses for you to wear, please follow us new members," Maxine orders standing up and we follow her to the dining room which has been set up with racks of dresses and lingerie.

All of the new members are given lingerie picked out by their Big, which is short for Big Sister, in the sorority. Lilah is mine and picks out for me a black corset with a black G-string, red thigh-high fishnets and black heels that are five inch spike heels and I honestly don't know how I'm going to walk. To go over this I'm given a thin black and red baby doll style dress that is tissue thin and practically see through.

While we're dressing the other girls dress, most of the girls have lavalieres symbolizing that they are taken by a fraternity member, most of them being Kappa Gamma Mu fraternity members. We have to do our hair and makeup a certain way and then we leave the Kappa house, it's across campus and we take several cars. We park and get escorted in by senior members of the Kappa's to the party. I've only every seen a couple members of the fraternity and right now I don't recognize anyone because they're all wearing the same tuxedos and masks that cover everything but their lips and chins. We get all kinds of whistles and comments on our outfits and then the new members are all led onto a stage where we're going to be auctioned. I'm starting to regret my decision and wonder how far I can run in these heels.

**(OWEN)**

"Auction party tonight Milligan, you get a tuxedo and a mask," Aaron tells me handing said items to me.

"Uh what's an auction party?" I question, it is Saturday but I'd spent most of today studying for my calculus in biosciences class, it was my hardest class and we were only a week into it.

"All the new members from Zeta Delta are coming here to be auctioned off, you bid for a girl and if you win her she's your sorority slave for a week. Put those on and meet downstairs because there are rules," he tells me and leaves my room.

I'd transferred to UBC this year from U of A, having been recruited to UBC on a football scholarship and I'd basically been let into this fraternity, most of the football players were in it. I still had to pledge and do Rush Week but living here was better than living in the dorms. I had a very nice room and a private washroom, Rush Week had been hell but it was done and I was hoping to just get through school and attend a few parties and have that be all I did in this fraternity.

I change into my tuxedo and take the mask downstairs with me, everyone else is in tuxedos too but none of us are wearing dress shoes, everyone's in boots or tennis shoes.

"The Auction Party is a tradition and yes if you have the winning bid for a girl you do win her but there are rules. We call them slaves for a week but you have to be respectful and the girl has the right to say no. Sex is almost always on the table but don't force it. Also nothing stupid or against school rules, you can't ask the girl to run across campus naked or anything. You can however ask her to clean your room naked but she can say no and you can't force her. Use your head but usually the girls are willing to do anything we want," Gideon our president tells us with a grin.

"All new members need to buy a girl, it's a social mixer and this is how you get to know the girls in our sister sorority. This is a final test for you and for them but all the money goes to charity," Aaron informs us, he's the fraternity vice president.

"_Great I have to buy a girl and order her around, sixteen year old me would have gotten some pleasure from this but I think this whole thing sounds terrible. What am I going to have a girl do for a week? I couldn't subject her to doing my laundry and I keep my room clean, I'll just have her study in my room, maybe make food or something so it looks like I'm making her do stuff." _I think to myself while they're telling us to set up a temporary stage in the game room.

We do that and the girls arrive so we all put on our masks, senior members go out to escort the girls in and the rest of us gather near the stage. All the girls are really hot, maybe this won't be so bad, I'll get to know a hot girl, have her make me a sandwich and stuff and pass this stupid test. And then I see a face I recognize, not from campus but from DeGrassi! Clare Edwards in a sorority?! That's one of the last things I ever thought Clare would do, not that I know her at all. We went to school together for three years, traveled somewhat within the same circles and I'm not sure we ever really spoke to each other but I know it's Clare. She looks petrified, she's trying to hide it but I see the fear in her eyes, not that I can blame her it seems like being a slave to a fraternity boy is close to hell for Clare Edwards. I'm still wondering what the hell she's doing in a sorority. She looks around the room but we're all wearing masks and we don't know each other well enough for her to recognize me.

"Let the auction begin," Aaron announces, he's says kissing a Zeta girl I'm assuming is his girlfriend.

"First up Cornelia," announces Tiffany, the only member of Zeta house I've ever seen and I know she's the president. Tiffany goes on the stage, which is our two pool tables, billiard table and air hockey table pushed together with planks of wood laid over them. "Cornelia likes ice skating and botany," Tiffany calls out ripping off Cornelia's thin yellow dress revealing yellow and white teddy over white stockings and a yellow garter. "We'll start the bidding at $20," Tiffany tells us.

Several guys bid and Jim wins her for $65, a couple more girls go through but I'm waiting for Clare, mostly because I don't want any of these other guys to get her and have her as a slave. Clare is trying to look like she's not bothered or scared but I can tell that it's bothering her. I don't even know her but I guess I've spent enough time around her that I can see it. When it's her turn she walks up to Tiffany showing confidence, Clare is wearing a very good mask and I don't think any of the other guys can tell how nervous she is.

"This is Clare, she enjoys music and the arts, she's a straight A student and loves mint cookie ice cream," Tiffany tells us and then she rips off Clare's thin black and red dress.

Maybe it's because I sort of know her and she was always dressed rather demurely at DeGrassi, but when her lingerie is revealed my eyes pop a little. As much as my eyes pop my fists clench, Clare shouldn't be up there dressed in sexy lingerie in front of a bunch horny frat guys, but it's for display and not her choice. The bidding starts at $20, like the others, I hide behind a couple of guys and muffle my voice a little so Clare doesn't know it's me, I'm not sure she'd recognize my voice but still. I bid $30 and then Kevin bids $35 then Hayden bids $40. We start going up by 2 or 3 dollars but stay locked in this bidding war until I bid $100, way over the last bid but it shuts everyone else up.

"Okay Clare you are his for the next week, you can go into the party room now," Tiffany tells Clare.

I walk over putting my hands on Clare's waist and help her off the makeshift stage. The party room just means our living room and dining area. We walk out of the game room and into the hall; I take off my tuxedo jacket and put it on Clare's shoulders, buttoning a couple buttons to cover her.

"Thanks," she smiles at me and I smile back. I look into the living room and see all the guys have their masks off now. I don't want to reveal myself in the room and have Clare's reaction draw attention to us. So I take her hand and start walking upstairs, I feel her pulling a little, she's scared to be going upstairs. "Where are we going?" She questions and I hear her voice trembling just slightly. I pull her upstairs and into the first room we come to closing the door and she takes a step back from me. I take off the mask and Clare's mouth drops open with a gasp. "Owen!"

"I just didn't want to surprise you in a room full of other people," I grin.

"I can't believe you're at UBC and in a fraternity. I thought Dallas and Drew said you were going to the University of Alberta," Clare comments.

"I was, went there last year and UBC recruited me to the football team this year, I practically walked into the Kappa's. I thought you were going to Columbia and going to live happily ever after with Eli," I remark and she twists her face at me.

"Boy you have been out of the loop," she tells me but doesn't elaborate.

"So what are you doing in a sorority? Sorority life just doesn't seem like something for Clare Edwards," I say and Clare bites her lip.

"Can I trust you?" She asks.

"Yeah," I nod escorting her to the bed, this isn't my room it's Hal's but I don't care and everyone is downstairs still.

"I'm working for The Vancouver Courier and I only joined the sorority to write an undercover series. I had to use my real name to join the sorority but I write for the paper under a pseudonym. My editor concocted a cover story for me so I could get into the sorority," she informs me.

"Wait are you Madam Plath?" I ask and she nods, "You wrote Hardships and Heartbreak of Rush Week? That article was great, it pissed off a lot of people but I loved it," I tell her and she smiles.

"Thanks but you can't tell anyone, if the Zeta's find out they'll toss me from the sorority before I'm done with the series," she tells me.

"So you're putting yourself through all this just to get an article? What if one of the other guys had bought you, how…" I'm saying when I hear people coming up the stairs.

If they find us talking they'll be suspicious so I do the only thing I can think of which is to grab Clare and lean her back on the bed while I kiss her. I kind of expected Clare to slap me or at least stay frozen shock for a minute but she doesn't. She instantly starts kissing me back, her fingernails raking along the short hairs on the back of my head. I'm lying on one arm to keep my weight off her but my other one almost instinctually begins caressing along her leg, not too high but feeling the pattern of the fishnets around her knee and up her thigh a little. Clare's mouth opens inviting me in and I seize upon the opportunity, my tongue sliding in finds hers and caresses it. Her body arches slightly, pressing into mine a bit and I feel myself getting hard but Clare doesn't seem to mind, actually she seems to be pressing into my growing hard on. Her other hand pulling at my tuxedo shirt to get it from my pants and her soft but cold fingers touch my skin causing me to quiver a little while deepening the kiss. Suddenly the door opens and I can feel other presences in the room.

"Oops sorry Owen, damn you work fast, this isn't even your room," Hal says and a girl giggles.

I don't want to stop kissing Clare but I don't want Hal to go have sex in my room so I slowly pull out of the kiss and Clare releases a breath. I grin at her before turning my head to Hal and the girl he's with, she wasn't on auction must be his girlfriend as she wears a lavaliere.

"Sorry Hal, I was too anxious to make it to my room," I tell him and look back at Clare. "Come on Sexy I'll take you to my room," I say and get up having to untangle myself from her a little bit. I help her up and we leave the room closing the door when we're in the hallway again. "Should we join the party? It would probably be good for your article," I offer much as I would love to take her back to my room and finish what we started.

"Yeah good idea and Owen," she smiles standing on her toes to place a gentle chaste kiss on the corner of my mouth, "thanks. For buying me, for keeping my secret and for what you did in there, another guy might have kept going or taken me to his bedroom to finish."

"Yeah well you deserve better than to be subject to these pigs. Let's go make an appearance downstairs and then we can hide in my room the rest of the night," I comment offering her my arm.

She smiles links her arm with mine and we go downstairs. We stay at the party a while, Clare stays on my arm with my jacket on. A couple guys ask why she's covered and I simply reply by telling them she's mine and I don't want other guys looking. It makes Clare smile and the guys don't say anything else because they get it. We stay downstairs for a couple of hours, we eat a little and mingle, several people make comments about how we look like a couple already. I guess it's that we already know each other and so there's a certain level of comfort with each other. When Clare seems to be dying in her shoes and tiring of the rowdy party I decide it's time to go upstairs.

"Let's go upstairs and get out of here," I whisper into her ear.

She turns to me with a relieved grin and we walk upstairs, no one really notices that we're leaving and anyone watching us go upstairs probably thinks we're going to have sex.

"Thanks that was about all I could take," she says when we're in my room. She looks around and I'm glad mom was always on me to keep a clean room because now it's habit.

"Yeah I saw you starting to fade, here you can get out of that lingerie and my tux jacket I doubt they're comfortable," I remark going to my dresser. I pull out my old Ice Hounds jersey and a pair of cotton boxers since my sweats wouldn't fit her. "You can change in the washroom," I tell her handing her the clothes.

She smiles at me and goes into the washroom. I get out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, changing in my room but I'm changed and lying on the bed when she finally comes out of the washroom. I almost regret giving her my clothes to wear but only because she looks so much sexier. I've always loved my clothes on a girl but Clare also looks more at ease, she can breathe again and she doesn't feel like she's on display just comfortable all of which makes her look sexier than in the lingerie. She smiles at me setting the tuxedo jacket over my desk chair and the lingerie and shoes on my desk.

"Thanks for the clothes," she smiles sitting on the bed with me and I put on some music so no one hears us talking if they come by the room.

"No problem, so why put yourself through all this? I mean the article was good but being put through rush week and auctioned off. What if I hadn't been here?" I question her.

"Hey there's rules, the guys can't rape us or anything or make us do anything too horrible. We can say no, I'm glad you were here it will make this week so much better but I could have made it if you weren't. You don't understand how important this job is to me, after everything. I want to be an investigative journalist, sometimes that means going undercover with things I'd rather not do. This job is important; it's what the editor asked for. When you were trying out for the Ice Hounds wouldn't you have done anything possible to get on the team? Even just to be second string? That's how this is for me, I will do anything to keep this job, if I can keep this job even as a junior reporter and part time until I get my degree then I'll be hired by the paper full time. Or I'll be able to apply to another paper with references from the paper and my journalism teachers," she tells me and I get it but I still think it's a bad idea.

"Just be careful and you realize if they find out it's you they'll kick you out of the sorority and you'll be hated on campus," I comment.

"I know but I'm careful, I don't use names or specific details, you saw the article. You know now that I have you I could get the fraternity side," she grins.

"Sure, might as well make your article well-rounded," I shrug and she grins.

I spend the next while telling her all about Rush Week for me, what I was saved from and what I witnessed. She records it all on her phone so she can write it later at the paper, apparently no one at the sorority even knows she has this job. After that I get the full senior year story, I knew a little but not much, I didn't even know she and Drew were a couple even it was just a month. I thought Adam would have never allowed it but Clare says Adam was okay with it, happy for them even but he was even happier when Drew got back together with Bianca. Clare got back together with Eli and they parted as friends before she came out here for school. I even find out that the chemo meds made it hard for her to focus and she lost her chance at Columbia because of her slipping grades at the time. Which I think is completely unfair but UBC is a good school and I'm glad she's here.

When she's done I tell her about last year at U of A although it isn't very interesting. We talk into the night, getting more and more comfortable on the bed and at some point we both fall asleep. We wake up late the next morning; she somehow ended up in my arms with us on our sides her face against my chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep," she apologizes trying to fix her hair.

"It's fine, I think it just helps us maintain our cover," I point out.

"Yeah and I am supposed to be your slave for the next week but it would be nice to have some actual clothes," she comments.

"I can take you back to the sorority house, you know if we're going to maintain your cover then you should be here a lot. You can just hide in my room and study or work on your article and I'll pretend you're doing your slave duties," I mention.

"Thanks Owen and good thinking," she grins.

We start to get up but someone knocks on my door and starts to turn the handle, Clare just about leaps back on the bed and pulls me over her clasping her lips to mine.

"Damn you too never stop," I hear Hal say and we break apart although I almost just keep kissing Clare.

"You need something Hal?" I question.

"Yeah Lauren is headed back to the house and wanted to know if Clare needed a ride," he says.

"Well that way you don't have to take me and you can eat breakfast," she says and I frown a little without meaning to. "I'll change and eat and be back to uh…fulfill my duties and I'll bring your clothes back," she adds and I smile again.

She grabs her lingerie and heels; I watch her walk out of my room almost mesmerized by her ass swaying under my jersey. Well this week should be interesting. I'm almost tempted to call Drew and tell him but I wouldn't even know where to begin.

**(CLARE)**

Professor Crews ends class and I gather my books going out to the hall. It's Monday and my second day as Owen's "slave" which has so far consisted of us hiding in his room and talking. However in order to keep up the appearance that we're both doing our jobs I made him lunch yesterday and anytime anyone would come in his room we would start kissing. It only happened twice, when Hal came in that morning to offer me a ride back with Lauren and later that night another boy came in after drinking too much. I actually liked when people came in because it gave me an excuse to kiss Owen, something I enjoyed doing quite a lot. If I knew he kissed like that I would have kissed him in high school, I kissed enough other guys Owen should have been one of them.

I'd gotten a lot for my article and spoken with my editor this morning, she wanted the second segment to be all about this week and what some of the other girls were made to do. It wasn't hard to get information out of the other girls in Zeta, all of us had been bought, our sorority and the fraternity donate all the money to charity. Honestly I had expected to have some really bad stories but so far the worst thing that any of the girls had to do was clean the washroom. Of course we had only been slaves for a day yet. More than half the girls had sex with their guys last night but it wasn't forced, at least none of the girls said it was and none of them were acting like I would expect after an assault.

"Hey Clare you headed to the Kappa house?" Rebekah asks me, she's another new member and was bought last night too.

"Yep I think Owen's done with his classes I should see if he needs anything," I reply.

"Me too Simon wants me to clean his room and make him a snack. He likes me to sit on his lap and feed him," she says as we start walking for Kappa house. It's pretty far from where we are but the university has shuttles that go around campus.

"Don't you find that demeaning?" I question.

"I don't know, a little I guess but I'd kill to be in this sorority. Zeta house is one of the best and they have so many successful alumni, it would open up so many doors. Besides in a sorority you belong and you have guaranteed social life and after this week maybe a boyfriend, doesn't Owen make you do things you don't want to do?" She asks.

"No, not yet anyway," I shake my head.

Rebekah talks all the way to Kappa house, I think she talks more than Alli. When we go in Simon is sitting on the sofa playing video games and tells her to get him a beer. I'm not even sure that Owen is here but I go up to his room, his door is open and I don't see Owen. I close the door and sit at his desk, putting my headphones in so I can listen to the voice recorder on my phone and start writing the next part of my article. I take a lot of notes while listening to the recorded voice of Owen telling me about Rush week. I take notes and when the recording ends I put on music and turn my notes into the first part of the article from the male perspective. I'm deep into writing and kind of zoning out on the music so I don't notice the door open. I do however feel my earbuds being pulled up and look up to see Owen.

"You didn't have to come straight here," he comments.

"I like being here, besides it helps if everyone thinks I'm fulfilling my duty or that you asked me over here to clean."

"Well I have homework and I don't want to make you do anything but you're welcome to stay," he tells me.

I take my laptop to the bed and start on my homework for my Media Law course. We sit doing homework on his bed for a while and talking a bit but we're mostly silent. When I finish my paper and start proof reading my stomach growls reminding me that I haven't eaten since lunch and Owen chuckles slightly.

"Why don't you take my car and go pick us up some dinner, so we can eat and it looks like I'm actually making you do things as my slave," Owen says handing me some money from his wallet and his keys. I smile and take them, he tells me what he wants from the Italian place and I call in the order before I go get it. I bring it back and we eat in his room on his bed. "How's the article coming?" He asks.

"Good, it's only the second day and I have a lot already, I'll talk to me editor at work in the morning and see if she wants to run it or wait. I talked to a lot of the other girls last night, you know a lot of them had sex that first night," I remark and Owen starts coughing, choking on the bite he just took and dropping the meatball into his lap.

I giggle and he scowls at me, now he has red sauce all down his front. Owen growls picking up the meatball and tossing it at me, it lands right in my cleavage and now he's laughing but I'm scowling. I take some ricotta from my manicotti and fling it at him; it gets on his chin and the front of his shirt.

"Hey!" He grimaces and takes some of his spaghetti dropping it on my cleavage and I shriek.

"Ok we better stop or we won't anything left to eat, why don't we take our clothes off so I can wash them. I am the slave after all," I comment with a roll of my eyes.

"You don't have to wash them I can do my own laundry," he replies.

"No I better do it, don't want anyone getting suspicious. I don't mind really and you've barely made me do anything, you could have really taken advantage of the situation. Can I borrow something again?" I request.

"Yep help yourself," Owen nods.

I grab his Ice Hounds jersey again and the boxers he let me borrow Saturday night. I change in the washroom and when I come out he's got clean jeans on and is just grabbing a shirt.

"Maybe you should stay like that," I speak up as I'm enjoying the sight of Owen in nothing but jeans. Owen looks over at me with a cocked eyebrow surprised by this remark. "Well it would just look like we've made love," I make a quick excuse.

"As long as you're not bothered by it," he replies with a grin.

"_Bothered by it? Not at all, actually I think I prefer you that way, all you're sculpted rippling muscles and your…" _I'm thinking to myself and start to get lost in my thoughts so I mentally slap myself to say something. "No I don't mind, uh I better get our clothes down to the laundry room though, they need to be washed or the spaghetti sauce will stain," I say quickly grabbing our soiled clothes and rushing down stairs.

I get our laundry in the washer and return upstairs to finish eating before I go to put it in the dryer. Owen comes with me to get the clothes in the dryer, just as I'm setting the dial we hear someone coming down the stairs. I quickly turn around grabbing Owen by the jeans as he's wearing nothing else and pull him to me. I keep hold of his jeans and put my other arm around his neck as I lure his lips into a salacious kiss. Owen picks me up by the waist and sets me on the dryer; he keeps one hand at my waist while the other is caressing my inner thigh so that whoever comes down the stairs can see this. We look at the very least like we're very hot for each other and at most like we're dating and can't keep our hands off each other. It's great for me to maintain my cover and Owen to look like he's participating in this ridiculous antiquated slave for a week thing. One little problem it's actually making me very horny, not just the searing scintillating kiss, or that Owen's strong yet slightly rough hand is gently grazing near my pussy. He's also been shirtless for over an hour and I've wanted to lick his chest, and I can smell him, his spicy, sweet vanilla like scent invades my nostrils and I can taste it on my tongue as I kiss him.

Whoever has come down the stairs isn't leaving, I can hear them in the room but they're just standing there watching. This is both disturbing and yet somewhat thrilling and doing nothing to quell this fire that's burning in my core. Instead of getting shy that we're being watched I thrill in it, moving a little closer to Owen and deepening the kiss. Owen's fingers are under the boxers now, his fingertips so close to my pussy I can feel their heat and I yearn to feel them inside.

Seemingly able to read my mind, or simply wanting the same thing I do, Owen inches his fingers up just slightly. The boxers and my panties are in the way and the dryer doesn't allow for much maneuvering but he gets one fingertip to strum my pussy lips and I begin to quiver. I start to squirm, to feel more of him and now whoever is on the stairs makes a noise. It's like a strangled moan as our mystery voyeur gets hot watching us, it disrupts us, reminding us we're being watched and Owen stops. He removes his finger and pulls out of the kiss; I have to bite my lip and hide my face on Owen's shoulder.

"Davey you pervert you aren't try to sneak a peek are you?" Owen teases the guy and then licks his finger of the little bit of my juices he got on it. Then Owen hits the button on the dryer to make it go, which did not help my level of arousal. "Let's go finish this in my room," Owen says picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. He slaps my ass kind of hard and I yelp a little but he did it to keep up our show. He runs up to his room and closes the door, turning on music. New members aren't supposed to have their doors locked during their new member period and they put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door if they're engaged in sexual activity, which doesn't necessarily keep people out. "Sorry about that, got a little carried away and Davey just wouldn't leave. Excuse me I have to take a really long cold shower now," Owen says quickly and starts to walk to his washroom.

"No way are you taking a cold shower after that little tease," I tell him grabbing him by the jeans again and basically pushing him to the bed. He falls on his back on the bed with a huge grin and scoots into the center of the bed.

"Hey I thought I was supposed to be master for the week," Owen chides but he's not complaining and when I straddle him and take his lips with mine he takes my waist and parts his lips for my tongue. I can feel the bulge in his jeans building but he breaks the kiss when I start to open his fly. "Hang on I have condoms in…" he starts but I interrupt him.

"No need I've been on birth control since I was twelve," I inform him trying to attach my lips to his again but he stops me.

"Did you just say twelve?!" He asks.

"Yep twelve," I nod.

"Why have you been on bir…" he starts but I strip off his jersey and rapidly divest myself of my bra and Owen begins to salivate losing his train of thought. "Mmm boobies," he grins and I giggle.

Owen reaches out grasping my breasts lightly and gently massaging with his fingers. I bite my lip lulling my head back and moaning a little. He even keeps his hands on my breasts while move off of him to take down his jeans, opening the fly and pulling them down his legs. He kicks them off the rest of the way and gets his boxers off turning me to my back so he can get off his boxers I'm wearing and my panties. Now we're both naked and I look over his chiseled naked body, while he looks over my nude form. My legs open for him as he crawls back on the bed, he captures my lips as he enters me and I release a gratified moan into the kiss.

The silky head of his throbbing cock probes my dripping fiery pussy gently. He feels huge, or it's just been that long and I'm that tight again. I can feel so much even with only his head in, he's being gentle and slow; he makes a sort of moaning grunt and breaks from the kiss for just a second. His lips crush to mine again as he slides in a little farther; I arch my back and bend my knees to allow him in even farther. With one hand I grip his arm, feeling his bicep flexing as he holds himself up, my other hand combs into his hair and grips in. Owen uses his free hand to massage my breast again; he's gentle and caring, using a tender touch and a little pressure and pain at just the right moments.

I moan into his mouth, whisper his name and breathe with him but I don't pull out of the kiss. It's almost as if I can't, like I need his lips on mine while we make love. His cock inches into my burning depths until it's all the way in; I release a quaking breath and grip him with my legs. Owen smiles into the kiss making a small moan of his own. He stays there a second as we kiss and breathe, when he does move slowly starting pull out again a whimpering moan is elicited from my lips. Owen increases his pace steadily, perpetually building until his pace is frenzied and frantic, our need to climax becoming painful and we're moving fast to accomplish this. I can feel it, feel him grow slightly and his body tense as mine is sent into wave after wave of orgiastic convulsions. Owen breaks the kiss to breathe and grunt my name in sensuous satisfaction. I muffle my climatic scream against his shaking flesh lightly beaded by sweat. Our orgasms ending at exactly the same second and he pulls out collapsing next to me.

"Well that was fun, I think I'll just have you do that every hour for the next five days," Owen comments when we can breathe again.

I laugh and hit his chest; Owen turns on his side with a big grin and snatches my lips into a soft kiss.

**(OWEN)**

Today is Friday, usually a day I like but I hate today, I hate today because it means after the social tonight Clare is no longer my slave. Not that I ever really made her do anything, just enough to make it look like we were. I just don't want her to stop coming around, she's been here in my room every day when she wasn't in class or at work. Somewhere in the week not only did we become friends but I actually fell for her. I started out the week knowing almost nothing about her, just what little I'd heard around DeGrassi or learned from Fitz and what she told me that first night. Now I know everything about her, I heard all about her childhood and going to a Christian school for a long time. Heard all about her sister, found out that Clare was on birth control at twelve because her sister got raped and her sister's ex wanted to keep Clare from getting pregnant if it happened to her. Heard all about her past relationships, her pedophile co-op boss, her summer drive out here, I was pretty sure I knew every detail of her life and could even beat Adam and Alli in a Clare trivia contest.

She knew everything about me too though, she'd slept here every night and we'd stay up late into the night talking and telling each other everything, we had no secrets. We'd also made love a few more times since Monday night, always after we were kissing because someone was watching us. Thing was when we started kissing we couldn't seem to stop and keep our hands off each other. It just didn't stop at kissing anymore and we never talked about it or anything it just happened. She was actually pretty aggressive in bed and I liked it.

I knew that I'd still see her when my fraternity and her sorority got together for mixers, socials and events but it wouldn't be the same. I wanted this week to never end, I wanted to keep her like I have been, to myself really as we've been hiding in my room. We'd do homework, eat, talk and I'd help her with her article. Her editor loved the article and had put out two more segments this last week. The Zeta's, Kappa's and most of the other fraternities and sororities here weren't happy about the articles as it exposed some ugly truths but I loved the articles and thought she did great. She didn't write under her name of course and she kept out any details that could reveal it was her.

Tonight was a formal social and we were having it in a hall on campus. I was dressed in my suit and drove over with my fraternity brothers since we were meeting the girls there. We get there first and I wait for Clare, when she comes in my heart skips a beat and then pounds. She looks amazing and I have to pick my jaw up from the floor. She's in an azure blue dress that lights her eyes and makes them shine. The dress is sleeveless and ties at the back of her neck; the neckline seems to have been drawn along her chest and shows just enough of her cleavage to make me salivate. It goes to the floor, hugging her body to her hips and cascading down her legs to the floor.

"You look gorgeous," I smile walking over and taking her hand.

"Thank you Handsome," Clare smiles as I lead her out to the dance floor.

"You know I've been thinking you could keep this article going all year, I can help. We can keep things up like we have been. Most of the Zeta girls are dating Kappa guys and over half the girls from the auction are getting a lavaliere tonight. I can give you mine, we can keep up this rouse and you can just keep coming to my room every day," I tell her.

"I'd love to keep the article going, my editor thinks it could maybe be turned into a book but you really think we're still fooling anyone?" She questions.

"Just ourselves," I reply under my breath and then lock my eyes on hers, "Who cares I fell in love with you this week and I'm not losing you now."

"You w…" she starts but I crash my lips to hers, luring them into a calescent coveted craving carnal kiss.

There's a small second where Clare is still shocked by what I said and then she melts, into the kiss and into me. Her arms tightening around me, she deepens the kiss, her body presses to me, her hands gripping me and I know she's mine and feels what I feel because I feel it all in her kiss.

**This is a one shot, no more chapters and I mean it! New one shot tomorrow night.**


End file.
